


Drunken Endeavors

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ....a LOT, F/M, mc is drunk and jumin gets jealous, not nsfw but like, there's a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: Jumin hosts a private party consisting of the RFA members at his penthouse the evening after the official party. Many alcohols are delivered, and you have been challenged to a drinking battle. How will you fare?





	

**Author's Note:**

> throwin this over from Tumblrironderon (@sashadevore) enjoy (๑꒪▿꒪)*

“Hey, sunshine!” A voice calls out to you, and you turn around to see Seven approaching you quickly with a large grin on his face. Your eyes widen in surprise at his giddiness as he grabs your hand, pulling you away from where you had been looking outside the window to lead you to the island in the kitchen. You note that Seven has disappeared as you sit on one of the stools nervously, staring at the large wine glasses before you in confusion.

“What’s this?” You ask, picking up one of the wine glasses and tasting its contents. “Oh, it has a nice flavor,” you mumble admiringly, staring at the wine.

“Flavor doesn’t matter,” Zen declares out of nowhere, sitting opposite of you and grabbing the other large wine glass, “when you have a drinking contest! Drink with me, my lady!”

You jump in surprise at the sudden outburst before you start to giggle. “Okay,” you nod with a soft smile. The smile falters slightly as you stare down at your reflection in the cup. _Perhaps this isn’t the best idea_ , you think, immediately regretting your decision. However, at the same time… _if I win, maybe I’ll see Jumin’s smile again._

You look around for a small moment, attempting to find your partner, but he is nowhere to be seen. You sigh softly in resignation as you place your mouth on the rim of the cup, downing the first amount.

A small amount of time passes, and you feel like your vision is beginning to cloud. However, you continue to press on, downing the next drink, your fifth, as Zen does the same across from you. An addition to the picture is Yoosung, who had sat beside you a few minutes after the two of you began and cheered you on the whole time. Jaehee, on the other side of the table, is supporting Zen with shining eyes.

You can hear Yoosung’s words of encouragement at your side and you grin happily at him, setting the cup down. “You little cutie,” you say nonchalantly as you muss his hair. You can feel the alcohol turn various parts of your body hot, but with the sight of Yoosung’s suddenly red face your cheeks begin to flare. The two of you stare into each other’s eyes deeply and silently until you feel an arm wrap around your body tightly and pull you back. 

“You’re mine,” a deep voice murmurs into your ear, and you look up to find Jumin staring at you intently with those gorgeous black eyes of his.

“I’m all yours,” your smile turns to a wide grin as you relax against him, placing your hand over his. You close your eyes, feeling his warmth as everything around you seems to just fade away and all that you can sense is him and the horrible knowledge that tomorrow will be one heck of a day.

Your eyes open once more as you feel your chin being tilted up carefully. You hold his gaze once more, the both of you not moving as you take in each other’s presences after a couple of hours of being apart. A few seconds pass, and you can’t help but sigh contently as you smile at him once more.

It seems like your sigh is his breaking point, because in the next moment, you feel his lips overlap yours deeply. You wrap your arms around his neck as you reposition your body to face his more, bringing him closer to you as you deepen the kiss.

You feel Jumin begin to press his tongue against your lips, attempting to tease them open, when you finally hear the cries of protest from the other members of the RFA who are watching. “Get a rooooom…” Zen slurs loudly, waving his hand towards the both of you as Jaehee attempts to offer him a glass of water.

Jumin stops his advances suddenly, pulling away as he turns towards Zen. You press your cheek to his chest, feeling his strong heart beat as he speaks with a low voice.

“This is my penthouse,” he tells Zen passively, moving one of his hands from resting on your waist to rubbing your head, “so I choose what does and what doesn’t happen around here.” He kisses your scalp, then moves to your forehead, your eyelids, your nose, your cheek, and your neck. All the while, he is watching Zen, who is sobering slowly with the water and glaring at Jumin. “Besides,” Jumin smiles, his mouth almost pressed against your ear, “I need someone to watch us so that I won’t become a _fearsome beast_ when she’s intoxicated.”

For some reason, once the words ‘fearsome beast’ leave Jumin’s mouth, you begin to chuckle nonsensically. Jumin turns his eyes to you, his eyebrows raised as you hold him tighter to you. “Kitty…” you mumble through the giggles, and Jumin just stares at you incredulously before a smile pops onto his face.

Upon hearing his deep voice begin to chuckle, you open your eyes and melt in his expression. You move your hands from around his neck to hold his cheeks, your intoxication helping you grin as widely as was possible. “Smile like that all the time,” you mutter, tracing his bottom lip with your thumb softly. His expression softens under your careful touch, and you almost turn limp under his gaze.

All of the opposition from the RFA members quickly leaves your attention span as you zone out, your mind lost in Jumin’s hands, which pull you closer to him at your waist and the nape of your neck, and his lips, which press against yours softly yet with a demanding push behind them. You wrap your hands around his neck once more, your hands gripping his hair tightly as your body craves his warmth, his strong grip, _him_.

The other RFA members watch with disdain, attempting to figure out who is going to be watching over them. “He’s your boss, Jaehee,” Yoosung cries, his tears likely caused by the small amount of wine he stole from you a moment ago.

“Seven,” Jaehee calls, turning to the hacker who is playing on his phone in the corner of the room, “can you watch the two of them?”

“Ahh, the purest forms of love festering before my eyes!!” Seven cries out, not moving his eyes or attention away from his phone. In a change of tone, he suddenly asks, “Why not make Zen do it? He was the one complaining that Jumin might _violate_ her.”

“I’m too drunk to do it,” Zen complains, downing another cup of water.

“Who isn’t already drunk?” Seven asks with a smile. Before anyone can mention the fact that Seven hadn’t drink any liquor, he continues, “My whole body is burning up from the heat that my precious PhD. Pepper gave me!” The others look at each other with raised eyebrows before sighing, knowing that he is a lost cause.

Zen turns his sights to you two at the sound of you softly moaning “Jumin,” and quickly stands in shock as he watches Jumin move his hand up from your waist, taking your shirt with it. “Whoa, whoa, Jumin, hands off,” Zen demands, quickly grabbing Jumin’s hand and taking it off of your body. You slowly break away from the kiss in confusion, looking up at Zen and the hand he is holding away from you.

“Does Zen want to join?” You ask, your mind intoxicated from the wine and Jumin’s touch.

“Yeah,” Jumin smirks darkly at Zen before the actor can say anything, turning slightly towards him, “do you want to join?”

Zen’s eyes widen at the words, his face an inferno of deep red as he quickly takes a few steps back. “What is _wrong_ with you two?!” He cries out incredulously before turning away, running out of the room. Jumin chuckles, tightening his grip around you as you touch your forehead against his.

“You know that you’re my oasis in the desert,” you mutter to him, and he hums a yes as he looks into your eyes. You close your eyes as you hesitantly continue. “I know that as well.. But…”

“Are you thirsty?” Jumin mumbles knowingly, his breath tickling your lips. You nod, doing your best to not be affected by the fact that your lips are close enough to Jumin's so as to slightly graze against each other whenever either of you talk. Jumin holds his hand out to the side, into which a disbelieving Jaehee places a bottle of water. He sighs against your lips softly as he begins to unscrew the top of the water bottle, and your impatience pushes you forward to meet your lips against his with a fervent passion.

Jumin doesn’t move for a second, surprised by the quick movement, before swiftly returning the kiss with as much hunger as you demonstrated. “I thought… You wanted water?” He asks with a gruff voice between kisses, and you grin against his lips.

“I couldn’t resist,” you giggle, and you begin to run your hands through his hair. “Smooth…” You mumble as your energy suddenly drains from your body, causing you to drop your head to rest on his shoulder. You feel a weight push down on the top of your head as Jumin rests his head again yours.

“As beautiful as you look drunk,” He mutters to you with affection, “perhaps you should drink some water.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” you grumble as you slip one of your hands away from his hair and trace his arm towards the hands that hold the water bottle. When you eventually reach them in your drunken stupor, Jumin doesn’t let go of the water bottle. You stare up at him questioningly as you move your other hand behind yourself so that you could get a better grip on the bottle. However, as Jumin smirks at you with a dark murkiness in his eyes, you feel hands overlap yours and hold them together. As you frown and attempt to remove yourself from his grip, Jumin rearranges his hands so that only one holds both of your wrists together while the other dangles the open water bottle in front of you. You stop the movement of your body as you stare at him and the water bottle with confusion. His smile deepens as he leans in slightly, his eyes directly in front of yours. “I’ll feed you,” he speaks plainly, giving you no reason to feel as uneasy as you do. And so, with his intense stare boring into your very being, you nod obediently.

With your arms behind your back, you aren’t able to move your body around at all as he places the top of the water bottle against your lips. You part them, heeding Jumin’s silent demand, and he tips the bottle up slowly while watching you with a satisfied smile.

At first, the flow of the water was slow enough to keep up with. You gulp as necessary, your cheeks becoming a deeper red every time you see him intently watch you swallow. At one point, however, water accidentally spills from the corner of your mouth and drips down your neck.

“Ah,” Jumin mumbles with a slight frown, taking the bottle of water away from your lips and setting it on the counter. In the next moment, before your mind can truly comprehend what is happening, Jumin’s free hand rests against your cheek to hold your head in place and his tongue begins to lap up the falling water drops.

Your body spasms slightly under his touch, a loud moan passing through your lips as you attempt to claw at the hand that is holding yours hostage. Your breathing begins to turn ragged, and you attempt to bite back more moans by biting down on your tongue.

After a small amount of time, Jumin lifts his tongue from your skin. You sigh in relief, relaxing your body and telling yourself to not be so worked up over such a small thing. However, while you finally get a grip on your emotions, you feel Jumin’s lips press deeply against the crook of your neck and he begins to suck. “Jumin!” You cry out in surprise, your face flushing red once more. You speak his name once more, your voice weaker than the first time, hoping that he can hear the pleading in your tone that you aren’t able to put into words. However, instead of stopping upon hearing his name, Jumin begins to lick around the spot that he caused to be red. “No…” You whisper weakly, attempting to look around for anything that would make him stop. You weren't exactly sure why it was uncomfortable, but it _was_.

You never realized that the other RFA members had left the room. You don’t know when they did; perhaps it was when Zen had run out with flustered feelings. The only person who remains in the room is Seven, who is still not paying attention to anything that is outside of his phone. However, it seems that he can still feel eyes on him, since he looks up to meet your gaze.

You hope that he can understand the situation from the desperation in your eyes, and it seems that he does. “Jumin, hey,” Seven calls as he stands, approaching the two of you as he places his phone in his pocket.

Jumin raises his head from your neck, smiling at the mark he left behind before turning his sights to Seven. Seven then nods at you, and you speak up weakly. “Kitty,” you tell Jumin shyly as he gazes at you intently. Unable to look back at him, you turn away and close your eyes tightly. The next moment, you hear a soft sigh as your hands are released. You open your eyes, looking at Jumin with a dazed expression, and he pulls you into a tight embrace.

“Sorry,” he mutters into your ear, tightening his grip around you. “You were so beautiful, and I wanted to mark you…” You feel him shake his head before he speaks once more. “I’m sorry, my dearest.”

You nod, your cheek pressed against his heart once more. You recognize that it is beating much faster than it had been before, and you relax with its rhythm bringing you peace. Seven seemed to have been satisfied with his work, because he returns to the couch to play on his phone.

You look up in surprise as Jumin stands abruptly, bringing you up with him. “Would you like to rest?” He asks softly, smiling at you just as gently. You nod, smiling back as he leads you to the familiar bed.

As you lay down, you finally register the fact that you have almost no energy left from everything that had happened that day, and the gentle darkness begins to pull you in immediately. However, before you are able to fully submit yourself to it, you feel something jump up onto the bed and curl up on your chest. You place your hand on it in confusion, and you recognize the fur as Elizabeth the Third’s. 

You smile, petting Elizabeth the Third slowly while she softly purrs. “Goodnight, Elizabeth the Third,” you mumble to the cat, who doesn’t answer. “Goodnight, Jumin,” you continue, closing your eyes. You feel a hand rest itself on your head, rubbing your hair softly as lips plant a kiss on your forehead. You grin happily, content as you fall to slumber.


End file.
